


1 AM on Christmas Morning

by Nevraukowen



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Christmas, Elves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevraukowen/pseuds/Nevraukowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Christmas fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 AM on Christmas Morning

It was one a.m. on Christmas morning and two figures were cuddled up together under the covers of a king sized bed. Suddenly the silence was shattered by the ringing of a telephone. The larger figure tossed about a bit as he was woken up. He tried to awaken his bed partner by kicking him with his foot. However, the slim young man refused to leave dreamland and only snuggled deeper into the den of covers surrounding him. Grumbling the elder man reached over and quieted the ringing by answering the phone.  
  
"Hello", He sighed into the receiver.   
  
"Viggo? Is Orlando still there?", a man's voice inquired.  
  
Smiling evilly Viggo reached over and gave Orlando a shove.   
  
"Orli, it's for you", Viggo said in a sing-song voice.   
  
Orlando moaned and turned over, his hand peeking out from the blankets to grab the phone. Once it was safely in hand the younger man pulled it into the warm haven created by the bedding.  
  
"Hello?", he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Orlando? Were you _SLEEPING!?!?!_ "  
  
Orlando lifted up a corner of the covers and snuck a look at the digital alarm clock.   
  
"It's 1 AM on Christmas morning, mate", Orlando said cautiously.  
  
"Exactly!", the voice answered in a triumphant tone, "You're late for work! Again!"  
  
"God-dammit Eric! For the last time, I am not that kind of elf!", Orlando exclaimed, hanging up the phone before he could hear the other mans laughter. The brunette buried his head in his pillow and stuck his hand out into the chilly no-mans land above the blankets to put the phone on the bedside table.   
  
"Why does he do that every Christmas?", Orlando whined piteously.   
  
"I dunno", Viggo answered slowly, "but come to think of it, it is a nice image. Remind me to buy you some green tights and a pointy hat for next year".


End file.
